The present invention relates to a light emitting device adapted to be installed in a sports shoe to emit light as the shoe is moved.
Various sports shoes have been disclosed having special functions. For example: sports shoes with step counters or light emitting devices are known, and widely accepted by people of all ages. A normal light emitting sports shoe is generally comprised of a mercury switch on the sole, and a light emitting element connected to an electronic battery cell through the mercury switch. As the sports shoe is put on the foot and stepped on the ground, the mercury switch is oscillated to alternatively switched on and off causing the light emitting element to flash. As the mercury switch pollutes the environment when the shoe is worn out and thrown away, therefore this structure of light emitting device has been boycotted by environment protective organizations.